


In Your Eyes

by thevisionofstarina



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, F/M, Friendship, Life - Freeform, Love, Mystery, Romance, The Black Swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevisionofstarina/pseuds/thevisionofstarina
Summary: It all started with a just crush, but over the years Song Eralisa just falls more and more for Kim Myungsoo until she gets a reality check when her "friend", Yoon Sohee finds her letters to him and gives it to him.But when an incident happens right after resulting a snowball effect, Eralisa is put into a position, or positions, of where she will have to make decisions that will affect her family and friends but most especially herself."This should be fun."Eralisa





	In Your Eyes

Chapter 1: Just Fine

November 14, 2011

"Where is she?" A young woman mumbles in vain in front of a hardwood counter as she gives out brown with baked good to customers. "Thank you so much for your patience."

Once done, she goes back to the register and takes even more orders. The last worker had left an hour ago and Lee Son Young, was left to fend for herself. And it's a Friday.

"Unnie, do you need some help?" a small vice rings.

Son Young looks down to see four-year-old Myama Song looking up at her with sympathetic dark brown eyes.

Son Young starts to decline the offer when she lifts her eyes to see the once eight customers has now scarily multiplied.

"Can you?" The frightened looks at the solution.

"Yes ma'am!"

Then a crash sounds from within the kitchen with a "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Son Young and Myama look at another and say together, "Eralisa."

Myama walks into the kitchen and shakes her head at the sight before her.

Her older sister, Song Eralisa, somehow managed to crash into the metal table and knock over all the kitchen tools to the floor. The sixteen year old tan, voluminous, doe-eyed girl rubs the red spot growing on her leg. Eralisa's bright brown hair, which was once a ponytail, is now sideways, face is flushed and her uniform is horribly wrinkled. Slowly but surely she gets up and finally makes eye contact with her little sister.

"You're late!" Son Young bangs open the kitchen door and eyes widen at Eralisa's appearance and stares.

For a whole two minutes.

"Sonnyyyyyyyy!" Eralisa whines in dismay.

"Just get it rolling!" Son Young grins, holding back laughter.

"Deh!"

Seconds after, Eralisa's face scrunches up in confusion when she puts down her backpack, then peeks out from the kitchen and says, "Am I not the boss???"

"ERALISA!"

"Okay FINE FINE FINE!!" Eralisa slides back into the kitchen with a pout.

She looks around at the mess she made as Mimi picks up tools off the floor.

"Some people just don't get it," Eralisa mutters as she tries to fix her uniform and grabs an apron. "I am a sixteen-year-old with responsibilities that most my age don't have." She slides on an apron. "Going to school, paying the bills, running a restaurant and a bakery. Can someone show a bit of appreciation?!"

Suddenly she feels a tug on her apron and looks down to see her cheerleader. Mimi.

"I appreciate you, Unnie," Mimi smiles brightly with her big green eyes and her double buns.

Oh yes. Mimi. Her birth was unexpected but appreciated. Her mom called her the Little Miracle during the pregnancy. Little Eralisa couldn't wait to be an older sister.

Unfortunately, their mother was no longer with them for she passed right before Eralisa started high school. Eralisa has taken it upon herself to take on her mother's role for Mimi and their dad. It is hard, but moments like these are reasons why she keeps doing it.

Mimi drags her step stool next to Eralisa with her a mini apron on.

"Can I help?" Mimi asks innocently.

"Of course!" Eralisa immediately agrees. "5 for 5?"

"Half and Half," Mimi nods.

They both snap their fingers and all the windows snap shut.

Quietly.

Obviously, Son Young hears it and shakes her head with a smile.

"As long as I get the treats before the crowd," she chuckles.

Wait what?

Oh yeah. The sisters are Incantors, which in latin means Wizards, but that's what Earth calls them. Will cover that later.

Swiftly bowls pull out, ingredients place into them, whisks stir...

You get the idea.

The ovens turn on and trays push in. And a little while later, the scent of ginger, nutmeg, brown sugar, and whatever scent you can think of fills the kitchen and the bakery. Customers breathe in the beautiful song of sweets and start to gather at the front counter for the fresh batch.

The kitchen cleans itself and the second the last tool is put back, the windows open, and Eralisa is finally relaxed and at peace.

BANG! BANG!

Eralisa snaps out of it and...

Grins.

She walks to the door and opens it to let in her friend, Nam Woohyun.

"Yo!" her handsome friend greets with a kiss on the cheek. Standing at five-nine or 175 centimeters, people wondered why the two are not dating as the intimacy is questioned. Age is an excuse now as Eralisa is 17 while Woohyun is 21 (18 and 22 in Korean age) as it looks like sibling love. But once the girl becomes a woman, people will really be off their rocker. 

"Hello!"

"I didn't know we were being formal," Woohyun chuckles as he slides on an apron.

Eralisa playfully punches him on the shoulder.

"Get to work you big head!" Eralisa pushes him to the DEC station, which is short for decoration.

With the cupcakes already in place, Woohyun takes a red velvet cupcake and dresses it in cream cheese. While Mimi puts a random fruit on top.

Eralisa continues to bake, but this time by hand and on catering orders. And Woohyun is confused as to why Eralisa looks confused as she looks at the orders. When he looks above her shoulder he understands. Some of the requests are just absolutely ridiculous.

Red Velvet cake with no red.

"Then I guess you are getting a vanilla cake!"

Banana Nut Muffins in bread form.

"Don't you just want a Banana Nut Cake or Bread?"

"Oh my GAWD!" Eralisa massages her temples as the requests were making her head throb in annoyance.

Woohyun peeks at his best friend and chuckles at each expression she makes.

"So did we do some magic again today?" Woohyun asks.

"Of course we did," Eralisa sighs as she pours flour into a mixing bowl.

"Unnie was late because her advisor had a meeting with her again," Mimi whispers.

And Woohyun already knows why.

After their mother's case, Eralisa, despite her efforts, began to stress and lost management of herself when she started managing the HAN restaurants.

In other words, she lost herself.

Mentally and physically. Quite a bit to the point where the school's main advisor started to take concern.

"Eralisa," Mr. Yu smiles softly. "We, at Woolim High, take quite emphasis in inner beauty, but just as much in outer beauty. Of course not in matters of physical aspects, but in a health aspect."

Mr. Yu sniffs with a snob look on his face. "I know you run a restaurant, however you need to gain control of your health. Get control! NOW!"

Then he look at her with soft eyes as he says, "Please. For you."

Regardless of Mr. Yu's comments, there is a thing called laziness and soda.

Eralisa's cholesterol, at the time, was way too high for her age. She could barely walk up the stairs without breathing hard and according to her doctor her muscles are deteriorating because of labor. She is 162 c.m. (5' 3") and was thirteen at the time; Mr. Ahn freaked out especially when he discovered that Eralisa had a 92% chance of diabetes.

Can you see the health aspect that Mr. Yu speaks of now?

So far, Eralisa has successfully gained muscles through weight training, but it is hard for her to keep active when she has so many responsibilities. It's not like wants to be unhealthy, she has no time.

Suddenly an alarm rings.

From Mimi's electric watch.

Eralisa's heart stops and the world feels like it's collapsing. That alarm means...

"Noooooo!" Eralisa whines. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

Mimi gives her look and Eralisa drops her whisk to move to the middle of the kitchen.

"Twenty squats in thirty seconds!" Mimi yells.

"WHAT?!" Eralisa wails.

"Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight"

Eralisa puts down the icing tube and starts to squat in front of Mimi's vanilla cake batter. Then she drops to the floor after completion

"MY THIGHS! MY BEAUTIFUL THIGHS!" Eralisa cries out as she rolls around the floor.

"Good job!" Mimi claps.

"I love you," Eralisa whines.

"Love you more!" Mimi grins cheekily.

So as you can see, everything is fine.

Just fine.


End file.
